


goodbye & goodnight

by interstellarbeams



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Married Life, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: Wyatt’s late coming home from work and Lucy waits up for him with their girls.





	goodbye & goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped into my head when I was thinking about 1x07 _Stranded_ and Lucy reading to her girls.
> 
> All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Enjoy! And don’t forget to tell me what you think. <3

  


“Mommy, mommy! Another one!” Two small voices piped up, shoving a small book into her hands where she sat on the bed. The lamp on the bedside table shined on the children’s book that she thought she had just finished reading to them, where it rested cockeyed in her lap.

“Another one?” Lucy rubbed at her eyes, sleepiness tugging at her eyelids like lead weights but she turned to the title page while two warm bodies in ballerina pajamas snuggled up to her, one on each side. 

_Dream Big, Little One_ , Lucy read off the title as she turned to the next page. Her eyes read the words and her mouth spoke them out loud but her thoughts were miles away from her little girls bedtime stories. 

Typical Flynn pointed out the words that she could already recognize and admired the brightly colored artwork while Amy watched her sister’s animation and then her mother’s quiet worry before returning serious eyes to the page.

Lucy wrapped an arm around little Amy whose quiet watchfulness had worried her at first, so different from her sister who had been into everything ever since she could walk, sometimes so quiet she wondered whether she had disappeared just like her namesake. A heart-rending, adrenaline spiked instance where she had thought she had lost her baby in the same horrible way, only to find her quietly resting in her bed or playing by herself in the corner. 

Lucy turned the page with her opposite hand, wishing that she had another arm to wrap around Flynn. The rambunctious girl would probably shrug her off anyways. She was four going on sixteen and already thought she was too big for cuddles, except when she was overtired, then she would cling to Lucy like a starfish. 

The sound of the page turning sounded harsh in the quiet house, the ceiling fan turning so slowly above them that it barely made a creak. Lucy tried to smother a yawn behind her hand but watchful Amy noticed and leaned across to whisper to Flynn. 

“Time for bed, mommy,” Flynn announced as she’s stood up on the firm mattress, the book tucked under her arm, as she pushed a clinging strand of brown hair off of her face. 

“Oh, is it?” Lucy wrinkled her nose at Flynn before poking Amy in the belly causing her to giggle. “I’m pretty sure I’m the mommy around here and I get to say when it’s bedtime.” 

Amy giggled when Flynn dropped onto the bed dramatically, with a groan, her legs sprawled over top of the covers and her arms, one hand still holding the book, thrown out over the pillows.

Lucy exaggerated rolling her eyes and stage whispered to Amy, “So dramatic. You know she gets it from your uncle Rufus.”

Flynn shot upright like she had been stuck with a sharp pin, “Mommy, _I am not!_ You said I was just like daddy.”

Lucy chuckled, as she leaned over to lift an unresistant Flynn into her lap, “You are just like your daddy but he was never quite that dramatic. He does like his one liners though.”

“What’s a one liner?” Amy asked, her head cocked with curiosity as she picked up the book that had slid off of Lucy’s lap and placed it on the end of the bed.

Lucy leaned her head against Flynn’s, her mouth crooked on one side as she thought. She caught sight of the clock on the wall and her stomach dropped again at the lateness of the hour. 

“Mommy?” Amy called her and Lucy pulled her attention back to them. Smoothing down Flynn’s hair before placing a kiss on the crown of her head, the silky coolness of her hair against Lucy’s lips so different from her own thicker texture.

“I don’t think I can explain one liners to four year olds,” Lucy hushed Flynn who started to whine, “You’re not old enough to watch the movies that come to mind. You’ll have to wait a couple of years.”

Amy yawned suddenly, her eyes heavy and Lucy shifted Flynn over so that Amy could sit on her other leg. She wrapped her arm around Amy’s belly and laid back against the pillows, pulling the twins down with her as she went. 

“Mommy?” Flynn turned and laid her head against Lucy’s sternum, her small hand gripping onto her shirt.

“Hmm?”

“When’s Daddy coming home?” 

“Soon,” Lucy rubbed a hand up and down Flynn’s back and kissed her forehead. Turning to Amy, she kissed her in the same spot, the floral, lavender scent of their shampoo as familiar as her own, “Daddy will be home soon.”

Their warm, sweet breath puffed against her neck as they fell asleep, their sleepy weight adding to Lucy’s tiredness and it attempted to drag her down with them. 

Lucy didn’t want to show it in front of the girls but she was more than worried. Wyatt was supposed to be home over three hours ago and her phone had yet to ping with a message from him notifying her that he was on his way. She bit her lip, trying to keep fearful tears at bay. 

She could call his superior officer… Agent Christopher would understand her worry but she wouldn’t be able to tell her anything so it was just a waste of breath and energy to try and reach her phone, where it rested on the bedside table, with two little girls holding her down. 

What if’s flew through her head like industrious bees, building and tearing down scenarios in the same moment until she was near panicked. Lucy blew out a steadying breath, conscious of being quiet so she would not wake the twins, and forced her thoughts to calm. He had always come home to her before, there was no need to worry. He was careful, well trained and great at his job. She trusted him.

————

Lucy woke with a start but relaxed almost immediately when she realized it was Wyatt who had woken her up.

“You’re home?” She asked on a sigh as he bent to kiss her. The scruff on his chin rasped against hers, but with her arms wrapped around the still sleeping girls she couldn’t draw him any closer. 

“I’m home,” he answered, the puff of his breath against her lips, as he pulled back, made her want to kiss him again but she couldn’t pull him back down to her without disturbing the girls.

Disappointment flooded her when he turned away, but she satisfied her hunger for him as she watched him remove his jacket and throw it over the chair in the corner before he removed his shoulder holsters and tucked them into the top drawer of the dresser.

His boots thudded across the hallway as he walked into the office to lock his gun away in the safe, the glow from the open doorway lighting the darkened hallway with a triangle of light. 

The bed dipped when he sat down to take off his boots, and two little heads popped up, the bed sheets rustling as they scrambled across the bed to wrap their little arms around his neck. 

“Daddy!” They cried in unison and Wyatt laughed as he let them wrestle him to the bed. Amy’s face brightened more than it had since her daddy left that morning and she ruined the game by dropping onto him and wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. 

Lucy sat up, as she watched her little girls playing and loving on their daddy.

“ _Amy_ ,” Flynn whined, disappointed that their playtime was interrupted by something as silly as hugging. 

“Hey, we'll play boot camp again tomorrow, I promise,” Wyatt wrapped his arm around Flynn who’s lip stuck out in a pout, “but I think it’s a little late for my recruits to be up.” 

“Hold up, I want in on this loving,” Lucy interrupted as she bent over Wyatt and kissed him on the lips, upside down, payback because he was now the one being held down by their daughters.

“Yuck, Mommy!” Flynn pulled away from her daddy and stuck out her tongue with a caricature grimace at their affectionate kissing. Amy pulled back as well but put a finger to her lips to shush her twin sister.

“Daddy said we aren’t allowed to kiss any boys, so why is mommy kissing him?” Flynn leaned over and patted a small hand against Lucy’s cheek. She pulled away with a huff, smiling down at Wyatt who looked a little dazed.

“Why’d you do that, mommy?” Flynn asked, tucking her little hands under her legs where she kneeled on the bed.

“Why did I do what?” Lucy asked, over Wyatt’s groan as he sat up and settled his back against the headboard. Lucy crawled up to sit next to him, interlocking her fingers with his, as she snuggled up under his arm. Amy, being a daddy’s girl, cuddled up to Wyatt’s side and sighed sleepily, while the more inquisitive Flynn still stared them down, her little eyebrows furrowed.

“Why did you kiss, daddy? Daddy’s a boy. Isn’t he gross like all the other ones?” 

Lucy chuckled before wrapping a hand around Flynn’s wrist and gently dragging her over to them, “I kiss you, don’t I? When you skinned your knees last month on the driveway, I kissed them and when I put you to bed every night, don’t I kiss you?” 

Flynn nodded her head, her animated face unusually solemn. 

“Do you know why I kiss you? Or why daddy does when he goes to work?” Lucy let go of Wyatt’s hand to smooth a hand over Flynn’s little shoulder and arm when she shook her head negatively.

“Because I love you and I love Amy. That’s why I kiss you goodbye and goodnight because I love you. And I love your daddy,” Lucy rubbed her other hand along Wyatt’s leg, “that’s why I kiss him.”

Flynn looked pensive for a moment but then leaned up to kiss Lucy on the cheek, “I love you too, mommy.”

“ _Hey_ , what about me and Amy? Don’t we deserve some love?” Wyatt teased, laughing when Flynn playfully glared at him, before Lucy lifted her over her lap to sit in between them so she could also kiss her dad. Amy didn’t seem too offended by all the kissing talk or the fact that she didn’t get any love, she was fast asleep against Wyatt’s side, her mouth hanging open as she breathed.

Wyatt glanced down at her and realizing she was asleep he scooped her up in one arm before he stood up from the bed. Lucy picked up Flynn who barely protested she was so sleepy and came around the bed to place her in Wyatt’s other arm. She smoothed the hair back from their heads, one at a time, and kissed their foreheads, breathing in their sweet lavender scent before watching Wyatt carry them down the hall to their bedroom. 

She heard the low rumble of his voice as he wished them goodnight and shut out the light. The nightly routine of baths, pajama donning and bedtime stories had already been completed by Lucy earlier in the evening, but Wyatt, even when he was late getting home always went in and kissed them goodnight. 

Lucy climbed back into bed as she waited on Wyatt’s return. The ensuite bathroom light flicked on and she heard the sink water running, and the quick motions of Wyatt as he brushed his teeth before bed. The bed dipped again, the sheets rustled as Wyatt slid into them. He slipped an arm around her and she turned to lay on her back as he leaned over her. 

“Sorry I was late getting home. It was unavoidable.” 

Lucy cupped his cheek with one hand, his familiar blue eyes a welcome sight, rubbing her thumb across his stubbled jaw. She understood that it was the job and sometimes he couldn’t tell her about it but it didn’t make the waiting any easier, to not know what he was up to. 

They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, the changes that five years had wrought felt minuscule in the grand scheme of things but in the scope of their little world, the difference was monumental. They were married now, both secure and satisfied with their jobs and parents to two beautiful little girls. Lucy never would have thought that her life would look like this but she felt like the luckiest woman alive to have the husband and children that she did. 

Wyatt moved closer, pulling her from her midnight musings to focus on him.

“Now it’s time for me to give _mommy_ some lovin’,” Wyatt murmured as he bent his head to kiss her. 

Lucy laughed, turning her head away from his, “You’re so cheesy.” 

“You know you love it,” Wyatt replied, as he moved to kiss down her neck, while she giggled. 

Lucy sighed as she wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, “Okay, okay, you’re not cheesy…” 

Wyatt chuckled but didn’t let up, the pleasant torture of his lips teasing against her earlobe making her shiver.

“I’m also the luckiest man alive.” Wyatt muttered against her lips, parroting her earlier thoughts, before he leaned over to click off the bedside lamp.


End file.
